


…не эта голубая синева…

by Doriana_Grey



Series: Выдыхай [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 20:23:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5178410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doriana_Grey/pseuds/Doriana_Grey





	…не эта голубая синева…

  
– Это даже хорошо, что ты не встречаешься больше с Джинни, – убеждал Драко. – Она для тебя невыраженный Эдипов комплекс.  
  
– Это еще почему? – вяло отбрыкивался Гарри.  
  
  
Ему не хотелось понимать того, что говорит Драко, а хотелось молча страдать. Оказалось, что молча страдать в одной комнате с Малфоем-младшим просто невозможно. Драко умел разводить кипучую деятельность на пустом месте.  
  
  
– Рыжая и властная, как мама, что тут непонятного? – фыркнул слизеринец. – И вообще, хватит страдать, еще неизвестно, кому больше не повезло…  
  
– Мне, – возразил Гарри, не желая расставаться с нежно лелеемыми страданиями. – Мне вообще с девушками не везет. Сначала Чжоу…  
  
– Пятнадцать галлеонов час! – невежливо перебил его Драко.  
  
– Чего? – поперхнулся Гарри и густо покраснел.  
  
– Я говорю, пятнадцать галлеонов в час, и я готов выслушать любой твой бред про неудачную любовь и нестиранные носки, – снисходительно пояснил Малфой. – Заметь, беру по совести, как с родного.  
  
– Иди ты, Малфой!.. – рассердился Гарри.  
  
– А вот это уже куда дороже, – Драко покровительственно похлопал брата по плечу. – Поттер, дыши носом! Есть люди, которым гораздо хуже, чем тебе сейчас!  
  
– Например?.. – Гарри протер очки и почесал переносицу.  
  
  
Плакать хотелось ужасно, но не при _этом_ же! Малфой мог не понять.  
  
«В крайнем случае, – решил Гарри, – можно стукнуть Малфоя по носу. Плакать, может, и не расхочется, но значительно полегчает».  
  
  
– Например, вот! – Драко ткнул пальцем в сторону неподвижно сидящего на постели Рона. – Я бы мог тебе привести и другие примеры, но поберегу твой слабо развитый мозг, – легко уворачиваясь от подзатыльника, добавил он. – Посмотри, как он страдает!  
  
– Я тоже страдаю оттого, что Гермиона всё время проводит с этим старым мерзким грязным…  
  
– Твоим отцом, – закончил за него Драко. – При чем тут Грейнджер, Поттер? Разуй глаза! У человека стресс после прогулки с мамами по магазинам!  
  
– Так не бывает, – возмущенно фыркнул Гарри, уязвленный тем, что Драко который раз не дает ему закончить мысль.  
  
– Хочешь, докажу? – предложил Драко, плюхаясь на кровать рядом с Роном и бесцеремонно обнимая его за плечи. Рон даже не пошевелился, продолжая смотреть в одну точку.  
  
– Ну давай, – согласился Гарри, садясь с другой стороны.  
  
– Смотри и учись, – самодовольно ухмыльнулся Драко. Он наклонился к самому уху Рона и произнес громким шепотом, чтобы Гарри тоже услышал: – Распродажа…  
  
  
В ответ раздался леденящий душу крик, затем Рон сорвался с места и выбежал из комнаты. Драко, который как раз опирался на Рона, потерял равновесие и рухнул на колени Гарри.  
  
  
– Надеюсь, он там не убьется, – озадаченно произнес Гарри, забыв и про чешущуюся переносицу и про свою личную драму. Он прислушался к затихающему воплю и покачал головой.  
  
– Ты дубина, Поттер, – вздохнул Драко, снова принимая вертикальное положение. – Тут правильнее побеспокоится, не зашибет ли он кого-нибудь случайно! А ты о чем думаешь? Я уж молчу, что тебе намеки делать, всё равно, что рассказывать флоббер-червям о строении вселенной!  
  
– Неправда, – оскорбился Гарри. – Я твой намек давно понял!  
  
  
И прежде чем Драко успел ответить, Гарри с решительным видом снял очки, зажмурился и поцеловал его.  
  
  
Когда он оторвался от губ слизеринца, Драко несколько мгновений ничего не говорил, что само по себе внушало подозрения и даже пугало. Наконец он прокашлялся и заявил:  
  
  
– Вообще-то я имел в виду проследить, что именно натворит контуженный Уизли, бегая по дому… но ход твоих мыслей мне нравится!  
  
  
Поникший было Гарри снова зарделся.  
  
  
– Я уже тоже пришел к мысли, что от женщин одно зло, – как ни в чем не бывало начал новую мысль Драко. И только алые пятна на скулах давали знать, что поступок Гарри всё-таки был для него неожиданностью. – Взять к примеру Грейнджер…  
  
– Не надо брать Гермиону, – моментально отреагировал Гарри.  
  
– Хорошо, – не стал спорить Драко. – Тогда возьмем маму…  
  
– И маму брать не надо!  
  
– Тогда мою маму! – повысил голос Драко.  
  
– У нас мама одна, – не согласился с ним Гарри.  
  
– Это у тебя одна, а у меня еще Нарцисса – вторая мама!  
  
– Мама бывает только одна, – Гарри вскочил. – Малфой, ты…  
  
– Да, Поттер?.. – Драко тоже встал и чуть не столкнулся лбом с Гарри. – Мы всё-таки возьмем… м-м…  
  
  
Поттер всё-таки нашел способ заткнуть Драко. Он бы, наверное, очень обиделся, если бы узнал, как банально и избито поступил.  
  
  
– Но это пока… м-м… пока нет подходящей… подходящих… м-м… – Драко явно не хватало воздуха, когда он пытался между поцелуями продолжить говорить. – А, Мерлин с ними, с подходящими… м-м… и не подходящими… Уговорил, Поттер!  
  
  
***  
  
– И что ты думаешь по этому поводу? – Люциус тихонько прикрыл дверь и уставился на Снейпа, который со скучающим видом стоял рядом.  
  
– Я думаю, что мисс Грейнджер ни в коем случае не будет ночевать в одной комнате с этими малолетними извращенцами, – фыркнул Снейп.  
  
– Ну, положим, это не для кого не секрет, – позволил себе снисходительную улыбку Малфой-старший. – Уже все поняли, где именно будет ночевать мисс Грейнджер… Ты мне скажи, что мы с сыновьями делать будем?  
  
– Можно убить, – предложил Снейп и, видя ужас на лице друга, сухо добавил. – Шутка. Ха. Ха. Зачем что-то делать? Главное, воевать Темного Лорда они сейчас не полезут. И ближайшие пару суток тоже.  
  
– Я думаю, пару недель, – уточнил Малфой, мечтательно прикрыв глаза. – Ах, молодость-молодость…  
  
– Иди спать, Люциус, – прервал его грезы Снейп.  
  
– Так еще день на дворе! – попытался возмутиться друг.  
  
– Это у тебя день, – многозначительно заметил зельевар. – А вот у всех остальных очень даже ночь.  
  
– Ты пошляк, Северус, – обиженно хмыкнул Люциус.  
  
– Не пошляк, а реалист, – парировал Снейп. – Кстати, встретишь где-нибудь нашего рогатого друга, посоветуй ему не очень увлекаться. Нам только не хватало полного дома рыжих.  
  
– Северус! – пораженно покачал головой Малфой.  
  
– Я об её братьях и родителях, а не о том, о чем ты подумал, мой несчастный друг, – ухмыльнулся Снейп и скрылся в одной из комнат.  
  
– «Мой несчастный друг», – негромко передразнил Люциус Снейпа. – Бессердечное животное!  
  
– Я всё слышу, – донеслось из комнаты, в которой исчез Снейп.  
  
– Кстати о животных, – не растерялся Малфой, продолжая рассуждать вслух. – Что-то я давно Люпина не видел…


End file.
